Comstock House
Comstock House is Zachary Hale Comstock's base of operations in BioShock Infinite. History Comstock House is the executive estate in Columbia. Comstock established the residence as his principal workplace and central headquarters of The Founders. The structure, built upon the three heads of the Founding Fathers, is its own floating island, connected by tethers to Emporia. The building is accessed via drawbridge -- lined with six smaller statues of the Founding Fathers -- which is lowered in sections by pulling a lever set near the gate. The Comstock Re-Education Center, established at Comstock House in 1909, functions as a experimental behavior treatment lab where Comstock's scientists "scour all trace of rebellion from the minds" of social dissenters through brain surgery and mental conditioningBioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) Afterword. First Floor Comstock House is in a severe state of disrepair, debris littering the area and smashed windows leaving the first floor exposed to the elements. At the center of the room is a large statue of Elizabeth brandishing a sword. Her voice can be heard over an internal public address system, prophesizing in a manner similar to Comstock. *"Her Loving Embrace": This portion of the building houses a lunatic asylum known as The Hall of Our Lady. Disturbed inhabitants wander aimlessly, guarded by the Boys of Silence -- each wears a mask of one of the Founding Fathers, and many seem to be experiencing the effects of inter-dimensional transfusion. *Operating Theater: An area designed for the purpose of performing operations before an audience and under the observation of head surgeons. It overlooks the Surgery wing of Comstock House. * Surgery: The center of the Operating Theater, and the area in which the actual procedures are performed. This area is where Elizabeth is trapped during Booker's excursion through Comstock House. Second Floor *Where We Lie: A dilapidated surgical center, where medical procedures are performed on inmates. A Tear reveals Comstock's attempts to bend Elizabeth's will. *Where We Weep: A crematorium where the dead are incinerated in the facility's furnace. *Where We Cleanse: The bathing facilities for the institution. A Tear reveals Dr. Pettifog and Elizabeth's first meeting; he mentions that Booker has been gone for a long period, but Elizabeth seems to remain undaunted. *Where We Sleep: The asylum's dormitory. A long narrow room with beds for about thirty-one, it is guarded by another Boy of Silence. Third Floor *Where We Work: A series of rooms where the inhabitants do menial labor, creating the faces of the Motorized Patriots, flags, and other patriotic memorabilia. *Where We Learn: A classroom where the lunatics are brainwashed via use of propaganda films and subliminal messages. An instrumental version of Pachelbel's Canon accompanies the playing film. Security Center *Warden's Office: The center of the Security Center, dominated by a viewing monitor tuned on to the first floor area. Roof *Library: A dilapidated library on the top floor of Comstock House, which leads to the building's roof access. The presence of Vox Populi corpses in the area suggests a raid was attempted using the library as an entrance point. *Comstock House Roof: An area which contains various statues of the angel Columbia, a small office, and a gondola to the Hand of the Prophet. Greater damage to this part of the building, including the destruction of most of the office, further suggests an attack by the Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite Outside Comstock House Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive on the Bridge to Comstock House as a ferocious lightning storm brews around them. As Booker pulls the lever to lower the drawbridge, Songbird appears and hurls him through the window of an adjacent building. When Songbird follows to finish Booker off, Elizabeth begs Songbird to let him live, and eventually offers her freedom in return for his safety. Songbird takes off with Elizabeth, and Booker pursues them. Dropping down, Booker crosses the bridge, inadvertently passing through a Tear. The summer storm gives way to a blizzard, confusing Booker. As he enters the building, he comes across several Tears from which he can hear Elizabeth in obvious distress. First Floor After passing a room with a large statue of Elizabeth, Booker enters a room centered on an elevator shaft. Approaching the door marked "Restricted" alerts the Boy of Silence guarding it and causes the lunatics to attack. After dealing with the lunatics and hitting the intercom button, Booker demands to see Elizabeth. The gate remains sealed, but an elevator descends through the shaft. A sign beside the Restricted entrance notes that it can only be opened on the approval of the Warden, whose office is located on the third floor. Second Floor Booker boards the elevator, which stops at the second floor and deposits him in the Atrium. Another Boy of Silence is close by, but this time Booker has the option of avoiding it with stealth. A Kinetoscope is around the corner to the left of the elevator entrance, but the path continues to the right. Elizabeth continues to speak prophetically over the PA system, though tears continue to reveal a different Elizabeth in great pain. Having come nearly full circle, Booker finds himself back at the Atrium, but the stairs up to the third floor are blocked by guards, a Zealot of the Lady, and a pair of Automated Turrets. A Tear around the right corner reveals that Elizabeth, after being taken, waited for Booker so long that she almost starved. Third Floor A Tear in the room Where We Work allows Booker to listen in on a conversation between Dr. Pettifog and Elizabeth, which reveals that at least six months have passed since Elizabeth and Booker were separated. There is a Kinetoscope is right at the entrance to the first room. In the last room, a third Boy of Silence stands guard, with a piece of Gear on a table behind him. A Voxophone can also be found at the far end of this room behind the column. When Booker enters the Where We Learn classroom, Elizabeth professes over the PA system that she has long since given up on Booker, having been indoctrinated by Comstock herself. Through a broken one-way mirror, Booker proceeds on to the Security Center, passing a Kinetoscope along the way. Security Center This area is in far better shape than the rest of the building. There's a Voxophone and a piece of Gear available in the lower area. Warden's Office Past the interrogation areas on the upper floor is the Warden's Office. This room is dominated by a viewing monitor tuned recording the first floor. Booker flips the switch to open the security gate, but is immediately attacked. When he reaches the Security Center lobby again, Elizabeth is heard over the loudspeaker, proclaiming that she is continuing Comstock's work and will not only drown the world below in holy fire, but also continue this act across a million other worlds. She states that the mind, in order to be "purified," must be exposed to every version of itself, explaining the condition the lunatics in the asylum are in. Booker then heads down to the elevator to access the open Restricted area. The Operating Theater Booker passes through the security gate and runs into Rosalind and Robert Lutece next to a Tear. After the duo and the Tear disappear, Booker continues into the destroyed Operating Theater. He spots Elizabeth across the room silhouetted in an open doorway. She laments that she has lost control of everything, the lunatics and her plan, and that it took all of her strength to bring Booker to this time period. She offers her hand to Booker, when he takes it, he sees that she is now an old woman. Standing besides Elizabeth on a roof ledge, Booker observes Columbia attacking New York City in the year 1984, just like in his vision. Elizabeth tells him that her hope for rescue faded with time, and when Booker claims that he was on his way to save her, she reveals that, in each alternate reality, Songbird ''always stops him. Elizabeth, resigned to her current fate, created the Tear that Booker ran through on the Bridge to Comstock House, so that she could help Booker save her alternate past self. She gives him a coded message and opens a Tear, sending Booker back in time to 1912. Booker then heads across Operating Theater into the Surgery. Surgery Dr. Pettifog and Dr. Powell are beginning the operation to attach Elizabeth's collar without sedation, while Comstock looks on from above. A pair of small Siphons prevent Elizabeth from opening any Tears that might save her. Booker heads upstairs to disable the machines, encountering armed guards, Automated Turrets, and a Motorized Patriot along the way. When Booker disables the Siphons, Elizabeth opens a Tear to a field beset by a twister, killing the two surgeons. Booker heads back down, frees Elizabeth, and gives her the coded message. Elizabeth swears to kill Comstock to keep him from turning her into a monster; after a brief discussion, Booker vows to kill Comstock in her place. Heading back upstairs, Elizabeth picks the locked door to Powell's office, giving the pair access to a gold bar, Voxophone, an Infusion, and the gate to the elevator leading to the Library. Booker and Elizabeth emerge in the foyer to the Comstock House Library; the actual library appears to be barricaded. The two venture out to board the Hand of the Prophet. Comstock House Roof The pair emerge on the top of Comstock House and fight their way through an onslaught of enemies. Elizabeth can pick the lock to a small office area that contains a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine and a safe. At the end of the roof, they come across a Founder's gondola, programmed to return to the airship. They commandeer the vehicle and leave Comstock House. Walkthrough New Discoveries New Enemies *Boy of Silence Voxophones #Elizabeth - A Leash #Elizabeth - The Value of Choice #Elizabeth - Debts #Old Elizabeth - A Last Chance #Elizabeth - Ending It #Elizabeth - Smothered in the Crib #Harrison Powell - Pavlov's Bell #Rosalind Lutece - An Ultimatum Kinetoscopes #Sunrise #Hummingbirds #Battleship Falls Gallery E32011GameplayComstockHouse2.png|Comstock House from the VGA 2011 trailer. Foundingfatherfaces3.jpg|The Faces of the Founding Fathers, as seen through a telescope. RFwFoHb.jpg|The gateway in Victory Square, leading to Comstock House. E32011Songbird6.png|Elizabeth trading her freedom for Booker's life. Lunaticgallery-19.jpg|Booker fending off the lunatic minions. Watched.jpg|Warning sign Wardencontrols.jpg|Booker pulls the lever to unlock the security gate on the first floor... yhqarqs.jpg|...and turns around to find himself face-to-face with a Boy of Silence. Inmates_530919.jpg|Guards at Comstock House. Lutecesinthehouse.jpg|The Lutece Twins appear in the run-down house. Bioshock Infinite - New York 1984.jpg|The destruction of New York in 1984. Comstock House-Some Future Advice.jpg|Advice from the future. 2WKUNTrwQCY.jpg|Comstock House - art Q8870_screenshots_2013-04-02_00001.jpg|A devastating twister tornado about to sweep up the doctors. Emporia_Comstock_House.png|Comstock House, as seen from the Emporia Arcade. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations